


Just like old times

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Devil May Cry, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Battle, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dante is a Little Shit (Devil May Cry), Dante is a Tease (Devil May Cry), Dante is a badass, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Stubborn Vergil (Devil May Cry), curbstomp battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Dante is called to deal with the Anti-Monitor as he is about to destroy the Multiverse. Only, the Anti-Monitor has an ace in the hole. Sequel to 'You're immortal? That's cute' and 'What's a God to a Demon?'
Kudos: 8





	Just like old times

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> And this is my final 'Dante in the Arrowverse' fic where he shall take on the Anti-Monitor himself, hope all enjoy.
> 
> I'd also like to thank my very good friend Brainstorm Sorcerer for some help with this one.

Devil May Cry

Dante was eating some pizza when his phone rang and he slammed the table with his foot, making the phone fly up into the air and fall down as he caught it, accepting the call, mouth stuffed with pizza. "Yeah, Devil May Cry….oh, Robin Hood! Yeah, I see the skies just got red, permanent dawn or som- huh? Who is this Anti-Monit- Really? He's that powerful? All right, I'll come take a look."

Dante put the phone down and picking his sword, twirled it before putting it on his back. "Some people really don't have any manners at all."

Later, Earth-38, DEO Base

"So this is why we must prepare for the Anti-Monitor and defeat him", Mar-Novu told everyone, and then saw Dante yawning, his feet up on the table. "Did you listen to a word I said?"

"Something about beating this Anti-Monitor dude? Yeah!" Dante shrugged, infuriating Mar-Novu with that attitude.

"Uhh, buddy, he is a Cosmic Being, don't piss him off", Kara whispered to Dante.

"Really? What's he gonna do? Teach me cosmology?" Dante said out loud, infuriating Mar-Novu.

"If you cannot understand the seriousness of this, then I must use desperate measures", Mar-Novu said as he fired a portal at Dante to throw him into vacuum and bring him back in the next second to drive home the seriousness of the situation.

Only, as he fired his portal, Dante suddenly disappeared from where he was sitting and next moment, rammed into Mar-Novu so hard he was sent flying through the roof, shattering it, and crashed onto the ground outside, shattering that too as people ran, and before he could get up, Dante was pointing Ebony and Ivory at him.

"What were you saying about desperate measures?" Dante asked with a smirk and winked, making Mar-Novu fume in rage. Now by doing this, Dante had pretty much taken away all of his authority and mystery that made the other Heroes follow him.

"Okay, that was next level!" Barry commented to the rest about what Dante had just done.

"I know right? Here I thought Mar-Novu was the biggest deal I'd met", Oliver commented.

"Guess Dante is an even bigger deal", Sara said, now getting confident that they could beat the Anti-Monitor after all.

Later

The army of Shadow Demons arrived to battle the heroes who were assembled- Dante, Oliver, Barry, Sara, Ray, Kara and Clark.

"Let's rock", Dante quipped as he unleashed Rebellion, swinging it and slicing down 5 Demons simultaneously as he flipped to avoid another. "Here I thought I would finally get some decent competition."

He unleashed Ebony and Ivory and fired, destroying 2 more Shadow Demons. "You sure this guy can destroy the Multiverse?"

"Well, I did hear that", Oliver said as he fired at two Shadow Demons, slightly wounding them.

"Maybe Mar-Novu just loves exaggerating", Barry said, beating a Demon as he sped next to them.

"Wouldn't put it past the big geezer", Dante told them while Clark and Kara used their Heat Vision to destroy some and then started heating up the tower.

Then Dante looked ahead and his eyes widened in surprise on seeing a figure with white hair in a blue trench coat, and he ran off the building, leaping to that one as that figure was looking the other way. Dante couldn't believe it!

And he also had Yamato with him. Dante remembered Nero had mentioned that someone had stolen Yamato a week ago, now he knew who, confirming his suspicions.

"Vergil", Dante greeted his brother neutrally, not having seen him since he had seemingly died as Nelo Angelo.

"Dante", Vergil greeted him back.

"So, working for a pathetic exaggerated wimp now?" Dante asked mockingly.

"No, we just have a deal, he freed me from Mundus' Dimension, and told me I have to fight you while he concludes his business", Vergil said.

"Give me the Yamato, Vergil", Dante said, holding out his hand.

"If you want it, you'll have to take it", Vergil said, finally turning around to reveal his face. "But you already knew that."

"I had a feeling you'd say that", Dante said, swinging Rebellion.

"How many times have we fought?" Vergil asked.

"Hard to say", Dante shrugged. "It's the only memory I have of us since we were kids."

The two smirked at each other as Dante walked forward. "Time to finish this Vergil." He took a pose. "Once and for all."

Vergil brandished Yamato and said. "I won't lose to the likes of you, little brother."

Devil Never Cry plays

The two sped at each other, clashing blades as the shockwave destroyed some Shadow Demons nearby, and then they flipped back as Dante brandished Ebony and Ivory and fired but Vergil avoided easily, and as Dante landed, Vergil tried to slice him but Dante barely avoided with a cartwheel.

Then brandishing his sword, Dante sliced at Vergil a few times, making him stagger back before leaping up and firing at him, staggering him back once more.

Dante landed when Vergil sped at him and sliced, sending Dante back, and as Dante tried to slice back, Vergil disappeared and reappeared at a distance.

Dante fired from his guns but the result was the same once more.

Dante then flipped up, trying to fire again, but Vergil effortlessly deflected with Yamato and in a blitz, rammed into Dante, slicing him a few times again as Dante rolled away onto another building and Vergil jumped there.

Dante got up and blitzed into Vergil, their swords clashing as another shockwave was produced while Vergil taunted. "Is rushing in blind all you can do?"

They backed as Dante fired but Vergil deflected again while Dante asked. "So you stole your sword from your son for this?"

Vergil's eyes widened before he schooled his expression and sliced Dante hard, sending him flying into a pole, shattering it as Dante fell down while Vergil walked to him. "Nero, is my son?"

"Yeah dumbass", Dante shook his head, getting up. "You can't remember through that thick skull of yours?"

"Well, well", Vergil said. "That was a long time ago."

Dante chuckled. "I guess you were young once too."

Dante then said. "As much as I'd like to hear that story, I think it's time we-"

"Ended this", Vergil finished.

"No", Dante said, folding his arms and sitting down, to Vergil's shock. "Talked it out."

"We shall not talk!" Vergil snapped, blitzing to Dante to slice him but he flipped back to avoid.

"We need to, brother", Dante said.

"No!" Vergil said, firing but Dante deflected it with his sword before turning around and walking off.

"Don't walk away from me!" Vergil roared.

Dante turned around to look at him now.

"You can stab and jab me all you want, brother, but if the blue ball around us is destroyed, that'd make things a bit more difficult. The burned freakazoid used you," Dante said to Vergil.

Those words made Vergil growl in rage, as he was reminded of his time as Nelo Angelo, when Mundus had used him.

"With you and I distracted with each other, there's no one else able to handle him like we can." Dante then got serious for a moment and walked up to Vergil until they were staring face to face, eye to eye. "Vergil, shelf the sibling rivalry, and help end this asshole", Dante then smirked devilishly, "Just like old times." L

Vergil remembered the time when they had taken down Arkham.

Vergil was quiet before taking a few steps backwards, and in a blur, held Yamato inches away from Dante's eye. "All I want is to beat you...but," he sheathed the katana. "I suppose the destruction of the worlds would prove to be quite...bothersome, for us to continue."

Then there was a shockwave in the sky as Mobius appeared, glaring at Vergil. "Damn you!"

The shockwave sent all the other Heroes flying off as the Shadow Demons rushed them to attack.

Before they, could a portal opened as Nero, Trish and Lady jumped out, Lady firing her rocket launcher that destroyed some Shadow Demons as she flipped and kicked another away. "Someone called?"

Trish rolled and fired lightning at 3 of them, slaughtering them effortlessly before spin kicking another one into another, taking them both down. "Looks like it."

Nero swung the Red Queen, unleashing fiery attacks as five Demons were destroyed in seconds. "These are pathetic."

Dante and Vergil exchanged a look as Dante asked. "You don't him to be the main event, do you?"

"You make a good point", Vergil said as the two walked to Mobius. "You can't control my power."

Pointing Rebellion at Mobius, Dante said. "You are wasting your time, buddy."

Dante then said to Vergil. "I think he needs to learn that the hard way."

Vergil looked at Dante and batted his sword away as he charged Mobius, and Dante did too.

Before Mobius could do a thing, the two Sons of Sparda blitzed at him from both sides and stabbed their swords into him, making him growl in pain before backing off.

Dante then leapt in the air and in a spin motion, kicked his sword deeper into Mobius, while Vergil struck his sword, pushing it deeper too, and the swords crossed each other, protruding from Mobius' opposite sides as Dante and Vergil caught them respectively.

Dante and Vergil then swung the swords, slicing Mobius more as he growled in pain and then leaping up, sliced him again as he staggered away.

The two landed together, tossing the swords back to each other while Dante twirled his guns, and tossed one to Vergil.

"Perhaps just once more would do", Vergil said begrudgingly to Dante who looked a bit too happy as they stood side by side, their arms held out as they aimed the guns, right over each other.

"Just like old times", Dante said.

"Don't do it!" Mobius begged in horror.

"Jackpot", the two brothers spoke together and fired. The shots of Demonic energy flew at Mobius, hitting him as he screamed in pain.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed before fading in a mist of anti-matter energy that dispersed, instantly clearing the sky as the Shadow Demons all dissipated too.

"Not very classy for someone's last words", Vergil shrugged as he tossed Dante's gun back to him, the two standing side by side.

They then turned to see Nero, Trish and Lady, along with the other Heroes, as Vergil and Nero made eye contact.

"Guess that is one more battle I need to fight", Vergil said to Dante.

"Yeah, that is one I won't be getting into, for now", Dante said as they walked off to talk to the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Dante slaughtering Mobius would have been boring, so I decided to bring back Vergil for a bit to raise the stakes, and then have the two brothers slaughter Mobius together.
> 
> CW Anti-Monitor was a pathetic wimp, comics one is a powerful badass though.
> 
> So with this, we end the 'Dante in the Arrowverse' series, and hope all had fun with the 3 stories.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
